The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In many cases, social networking websites that encourage individual and group communications and share user posted content are being utilized by increasing numbers of users.
Many communications and entertainment systems are growing together as people expect services that are more intuitive and integrated with their day-to-day life. Some media and communications systems, devices, features, and services have not kept pace as well with the growth experienced by sections of the communications industry.